Asignatura impuesta
by HardLohve
Summary: Me acerco, aunque tú no me ves. Te hablo, aunque tú no me oyes. Sostengo tu mirada, aunque tú la desvías. Agachado frente a ti, te alzo el rostro, aunque es mi mano quien te atraviesa. Estoy tan cerca… tan dolorosamente cerca… pero es como mirar al sol y no sentir los rayos en la piel. —1º puesto en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: Cartas de Flores, del Foro Cazadores de Sombras.


NT: El presente fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cartas de Flores", del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras".

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a Rebeca. Sin tu descripción de la flor, ciertas partes de esta historia no habrían sido posibles de escribir. (Y para que veas lo buena que soy, prometo no quitarte nunca a Will… aunque puff, ha sido un placer escribir sobre él y Jem… la tentación casi ha sido fuerte, jeje).

Y a los demás, ¿qué decir? Un lector que no deja review equivale a un Magnus triste. ¿No queréis ver al gran brujo de Brúclin triste, verdad? Así que ya sabéis.

Ah, pero antes...

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Cassandra Clare, James Carstairs seguiría secuestrado bajo mi almohada, siempre tocándome el… ¡Violín!

–…–…–

Silencio.

Ese es el custodio que guarda ahora nuestro hogar, el instituto.

Silencio.

En esta señalada fecha de san Valentín, ya no hay ropas ni objetos personificando las estancias, no hay adornos colgando del dintel de la puerta de la sala usada a modo de comedor. Sophie ya no está para acomodar y cambiarlo todo; no se oyen los misteriosos ruidos procedentes del laboratorio de Henry; no se huelen los perfumes de Jessamine que impregnaba el ambiente a su paso; se acabó toda expectativa por el talento culinario de Agatha; no se oyen los cánticos nefastos de Bridget. Las paredes ya ni recuerdan el sonido de una voz. Ahora el instituto está vacío, lóbrego, muerto… lleno de soledad. Espejismo de un castillo de papel. Voz sin rumbo que clama inconsciente desde el silencio de una consciencia muerta.

Pocos recuerdan quienes fuimos, pocos serían capaces de reseguir los altibajos de nuestras acciones. Nuestro hogar se halla frío, abandonado, y yo no siento nada. No digo nada. Ese hueco dejado en el alma se expande. Y me reitero en la creencia de que soledad es recordar sin ser recordado, lamentar sin ser llorado, odiar porque no se ha sido perdonado.

Soledad es el instituto.

Soledad soy yo.

A pesar de todo, aquí estoy. Sin pasado, sin futuro, con un presente que me acoge a regañadientes. Recorro el camino que separa mi nuevo domicilio del viejo para ir a deambular al instituto como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo así de desierto; agito las cortinas vencidas por las polillas; me detengo a observar las fotografías amarillentas y a evocar los momentos que retratan. Flaqueo ante la visión de las armas en los soportes donde los dejaron descansar la última vez, recordatorio, todas, de un tiempo feliz, un sello del pasado.

Todo el instituto se ha convertido en un mueble más de los que perecen entre sus muros, un objeto inmóvil, silencioso e inerte. A pesar de todo, estoy de vuelta aquí. Porque volver al instituto es volver a casa, a pesar de la soledad que me saluda a cada paso; regresar aquí es vida, a pesar de ser una vida tañida de tristeza.

Porque volver aquí es volver a ti.

Así que camino. En silencio. Hasta llegar al que un día fue tu dormitorio. Los pasillos están sumidos en penumbra, sombras bailan al ritmo de una luz fantasmal. Los cristales resquebrajados de la ventana de tu cuarto, rotos en uno de esos lejanos accesos de iracundo dolor tan propios de mí, dejan pasar el aire helado que sopla y silba al colarse entre sus salientes desiguales al interior de la estancia cuando me aproximo a ésta, trayendo consigo copos de nieve u olas de arena o gotas de lluvia, según caprichos del clima externo, hasta ir acumulándose en rincón y paredes. Esferas de cristal y suciedad yacen rotas por el suelo cubierto de polvo, a los pies de un lecho en desuso que ni recuerda cuánto lleva abandonado ahí.

Y entonces lo oigo.

El canto más asombroso y fantástico que alguna vez haya sido proferido por la raza humana.

Desde el umbral de tu dormitorio, me llega aquella inconfundible y etérea tonada de un instrumento que en su momento jamás aprendí a tocar, sonido diáfano que suena como regalo de bienvenida, de hola, ven, búscame, estoy en casa. Un sol radiante que calcina barreras de distancia, que desgarra velos del espacio, que dilata el tiempo. Un sonido mágico que arrastra mi alma deshecha en lágrimas en busca del origen, como el pez se ve arrastrado a la superficie enganchado al cebo de la trampa.

El sonido es bello; es joven; es libre, es espontáneo. Con él me nombras, me lloras, me haces volver a vivir. Corro entre las sombras, portando en las manos un zephir, deseos de todo un año de contención, cual si fueran ofrendas a un dios. Traspaso umbrales, esquivo paredes, desciendo escalones.

Y te veo.

En medio del que un día fuera mi cuarto y que ahora no es más que un cementerio olvidado, sentado impune en el suelo polvoriento, hundidos los hombros por el peso de los recuerdos, tocando tan delicadamente un violín con el propósito de revivir días felices, perdido en lo más crudo de la añoranza. Piernas cruzadas en el centro del dormitorio, rostro joven de rasgos suaves, polvo cayendo sobre tu blanca piel y el frío viento colado en la ventana agitando tus cabellos de seda negra como estandartes de una aparición.

Es inmediato. Al verte, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos azules, mientras tus manos bailan sobre las cuerdas y el arco, dejando salir el sonido maravilloso de ese privado y melodioso solo de violín. Me quedo mudo y estático al contemplar el cambio que se ha originado en tu juvenil figura, al caer en la cuenta de los ropajes nuevamente negros, de cazador, que vistes. Estás hermoso (saludablemente hermoso) y yo no puedo más que embeberme de ti, incapaz de imaginar el alcance de los posibles tormentos por los que has tenido que pasar hasta llegar a este punto.

Sólo quiero tener una copa con que brindar por tu salud, quizá incluso elevar un altar donde adorar a quien haya obrado semejante milagro, rendir homenaje a quien ha cumplido el tradicional deseo de mis velas de cumpleaños.

A pesar de los cambios, sé que sigues siendo el mismo chico que conocí tiempo atrás. Aquel que me entregó la enormidad de su afecto a cambio de nada, así, como solo el amor verdadero puede dar el para siempre, como sólo la auténtica amistad sabe conservarse eternamente.

Tus ojos me lo dicen.

Tu violín lo acompasa.

La runa muerta que nos uniera brilla fugazmente, reafirmando esa creencia.

Escucho el concierto que tocas a mi memoria. Tu angustia, tu silencio, tu pena, se acumulan en tu alma oprimiendo tu vitalidad, enfriando tu corazón, hasta que las dejas salir al exterior. Y eso es justamente lo que oigo: esa pena, ese eco. Rasgas las cuerdas, generas una melodía melancólica, furiosa, angustiosa.

Das rienda suelta a la tristeza.

Das música a mi dolor.

Todo tú, tiemblas.

Tienes los ojos cerrados, y tus pensamientos son montes, mares, selvas, bloques de sal cegadora, flores lentas cuyos pétalos no se doblegan al caer las nieves de las décadas. Las notas llenan el ambiente de la estancia, plumas que me acarician sin temor, y yo simplemente me quedo paralizado en el umbral, maravillado por el modo en que haces aflorar esa magia, extasiado por esa música que me dedicas, triste ave atque vale que emites en memoria de un amigo que ya no está.

Lloro; río; tiemblo. No sé cómo actuar. Oigo proferir a tu violín ese canto de sirena que me llama, espacios de infinita tristeza para un corazón moribundo. La melodía levanta ecos del pasado, cuando yo era polvo en el viento, era soledad ambulante, grosería allá donde fuese, verdadero empeño de destrucción. ¿Y tú? Agua en el fuego, un amor con sensación de alivio, luz en la penumbra.

¡Ah! Quien diga que el tiempo no tiene aguijón, miente. Ante mí se abre una existencia sin vida, senderos de un camino sin rumbo. Mi cuerpo tiembla más de lo que se agitó al exhalar el último hálito de vida, invisibles lágrimas se unen al compás de las tuyas.

Sin dejar de tocar, alzas el rostro hacia el cielo, allí donde me crees yacer. Tu cuello suda, tu cuerpo se balancea, mientras tu alma se asoma al violín como el amor se asoma al beso de un ser querido.

Contemplo el rítmico movimiento de tu brazo, los músculos que se tensan y extienden calientes de sangre al bombear. Los mechones se pegan a tu rostro; a pesar de la corriente que fluye por la ventana, transpiras metido de lleno en ese fuego de violinista. La música atraviesa paredes, ventanas y techos, comunicando la espera sin fin de un corazón triste y atormentado que clama por la otra mitad de su persona. El dolor de alguien que ha vivido demasiado, que ha aguardado demasiado, que sólo quiere que la espera termine.

Sufres, lo sé, te conozco.

Sufres de impotencia al no poder abrazar los hombros de ese amigo, negar suavemente ante una de sus alocadas ocurrencias que hayan hecho que te desplaces desde la ciudad de Huesos, retirar con los dedos las canas empeñadas en ocultar su frente. Sufres porque ese amigo ha partido en un viaje al que te ha sido imposible acudir para guardarle las espaldas. Sufres, lo sé.

Porque yo también sufro por ello, igual, amigo del alma, hermano de sangre, mi parabatai.

MI James.

Sufro al no poder secar con mis manos esas lágrimas que viertes por mí, sufro ante la evidencia de que no notes en las mejillas el roce de mis labios.

¡Raziel! Cómo me gustaría compartir cuentas de nuestras vivencias, aquí, ahora. Sentarnos frente a frente y poder tocarnos, mirarnos a los ojos una última vez, mientras en el pecho crezcan flores en nombre del amor que sentimos tú y yo. Pero la espera es quien responde en tus ojos al no percibir mi voz. Vacua espera es quien responde con silencios a los intentos de mi boca de articular una sencilla oración.

Cómo me gustaría poder decirte cuan tuyo seré por siempre.

Reiterarte cuánto te amé y cuánto te sigo amando.

Decirte que vivas por ella, que vivas junto a ella, que no tengas prisa en seguirme, porque yo te esperaré aquí hasta que llegue el momento, no hay prisa. Porque quiero esperar a que vivas, y la espera es paz que nunca nos abandona y abraza a todo momento. Aguardaré el tiempo en que tenga que ser yo quien deba abandonarte para que recorras por tu cuenta ese sendero que todo ser vivo recorre tarde o temprano, cuando tus párpados se cierren y no debido al influjo de alguna runa. Y dará igual que lo hagas solo, porque yo ya estoy aquí… al otro lado.

La música va emitiendo sus últimos acordeones. Con ellos me retienes; me atraes; me sosiegas. Aquí, en el lugar donde descansé cuando aún tenía consistencia y materia, cuando aún era de carne y hueso y no sólo esencia, presencio cómo haces hablar a ese violín en un lenguaje que es la más pura prueba melodiosa de tu añoranza hacia mí. Y la música sigue, relatando lo que sientes, expresándose en términos emotivos que ninguna palabra puede llegar a contener en su significado.

Tocas. Las cuerdas vibrantes, los dedos afianzados en la madera, los nudillos blancos por la presión, El corazón retumbando en el pecho. Separas los labios y gimes de dolor, de impotencia, de pena. Tocas. Con sentimiento, con abandono, con resignación y derrota.

En estos momentos, qué no daría por ser ese instrumento entorno al cual se aprieta tu boca, ese violín que tus manos no cejan de acariciar. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar… y eso hago.

Escucho esa melodía en la que va encerrado todo tu amor por mí, tu fidelidad, tu añoranza, tu lealtad, tu entrega.

La música finaliza con una nota aflautada y dolorosa. Todo queda en silencio, una vez más; pero aún siento las notas tamborilear en mis oídos, vibrante, oscura, vulnerable, seductora.

Un silencio, peor que el de la muerte, se produce cuando hasta el eco calla.

Bajas los hombros, despacio. Con algo de esfuerzo te enderezas en el sitio. El violín suena hueco cuando lo depositas en el suelo, pegado a tus rodillas. Suspiras desubicado, parpadeando a la realidad descarnada. Te cubres el rostro con las manos, echas un resoplido a esos mismos dedos marcados de antiguas runas, y entonces respiras bruscamente, haciendo acopio de valor para inspirar una vida que, en ese momento, se te antoja cuesta arriba. Y musitas:

–Déjame encontrarte, Will.

Permaneces cabizbajo, errante aún en el desierto de la memoria. Tu semblante se ve atravesado por una expresión de repentina derrota. Labios de escarcha te besan el corazón. Gélidos dedos se internan en tu ser. Me quiebro al verte así de desamparado, igual que un ave sin alas, un cuerpo sin alma, un mar sin olas, un ser sin conciencia. La oscuridad pugna por apoderarse de tu espíritu tanto como ya tizna de negro tus cabellos y el reflejo de tus ojos. Y al final no puedo aguantar por más tiempo.

Me acerco, aunque tú no me ves.

Te hablo, aunque tú no me oyes.

Sostengo tu mirada, aunque tú la desvías.

Agachado frente a ti, te alzo el rostro, aunque esta vez es mi mano quien te atraviesa.

Estoy tan cerca… tan dolorosamente cerca… pero es como mirar al sol y no sentir los rayos en la piel.

Entonces juego a imaginar que te toco, que me sientes, que nos asimos de la mano. Juego a imaginar que te entrego esa flor zephir que llevo colgado en la solapa. Flor de tono ocre y blanco que se mueve, cierra y abre en la lozanía de su juventud. Tanta es la intensidad de mi imaginación que, sin saber cómo, algo pasa. Otro cambio se produce.

Muevo la mano y entre mis dedos la flor se reclina, presume, se abre al cielo radiante, llama al sol para jugar al amor.

Te llama a ti.

Sólo entonces alzas el rostro, y la ves flotar ante tus ojos. Negra y blanca, de hojas grandes y pecíolos naranjas, con un interior que tira a verde, mi zephir te muestra lo que yo no puedo comunicarte: la espera. Mi espera, tu espera. Flor encantadora, lozana y delicada, juega con la luz del día mientras mece sus tallos en esa tierra recién plantada de tu primera sonrisa, ufana de esperanza. Y te reitera la petición que te hiciera más de cien años atrás:

–Déjame encontrarte en la otra vida, James Carstairs.

Zephir… majestuosa deidad en un prado de flora ordinaria. Dibuja círculos en el aire, esparce por el suelo sus tonalidades bicolores, disemina sus animados matices por todo el lugar.

Zephir, la espera… flota a tus pies, plebeya de una especie que rinde homenaje al fin del rocío que emanara de tus ojos.

Y suerte tengo que así lo entiendas.

Como un maestro que con el tiempo enseña lo que fuiste, eres y serás, roza tu regazo en remolinos de blanco y negro hasta acabar en la palma de tu mano tendida. Una risa principiante recorre tus extremidades, suave y clara, el delicioso sonido de una cascada en medio del silencio, a cuyo alrededor se reúne el sol, el violín, el viento y una flor.

–Will… Will, eres tú.

No lo preguntas. Lo afirmas. Por supuesto que soy yo. Will. ¿Qué duda cabe ya?

Asientes dichoso, transportado por los vaivenes de la planta, una vieja acompañante para mí, y ahora una exótica maravilla para ti.

El ataque de risa se prolonga, se hace fuerte, desinhibida, libre. Zephir… espera. Justo lo que somos y haremos tú y yo, Jem. Y no puedes oírme, pero yo también me río, alegre por esa nueva música de tus labios. Nos reímos porque sólo queda esperar.

Por último te levantas con lentitud, miras el reloj de tu muñeca. Es hora de partir. Hora de que cada uno vuelva a su nuevo hogar, éste hace tiempo que se murió. Además, son las siete de la tarde y la soledad te agobia, te hiere. Y no quieres llorar, no quieres pasar toda la noche aquí, pensando, solo, una vez la llamada del violín ha terminado.

Quieres irte con una sonrisa en los labios y la certeza en el corazón de haberme presentido. Te sacudes el polvo de la ropa, recoges del suelo el violín y acortas los pocos pasos que te separan del umbral. Con el instrumento bien sujeto bajo el brazo, acaricias con la mano derecha esa flor, esa muestra de que he estado aquí, contigo.

Te armas de paciencia, de dicha, de instinto por la vida.

La espera aún no ha terminado, pero da igual.

Hoy has tenido la flor. Mañana… mañana quizás puedas abrazar a tu amigo, tu hermano de sangre.

La espera es esa asignatura impuesta con dolor y libertad y, nosotros, querido parabatai… maestros que la impartan hasta que el ángel diga basta… reuniros ya.


End file.
